Teruntukmu
by Gyuvelvie
Summary: Teruntukmu, maukah kau menikah denganku? menjadi ibu dari anak-anaku, menjadi pendampingku hingga ajal menjemput? / Chenmin


Teruntukmu

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance

.

Pairing: Chenmin

\--

 _Teruntukmu_

 _aku merasa sangat beruntung memilikimu, kau dengan suka rela membuat hariku berwarna_

"emm.. xiumin-ah, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanyaku ketika aku melihatnya melewati koridor sekolah bersama temannya.

"baiklah chen-ah. baekhyunie, luhannie, kalian duluan saja kekantin. nanti aku menyusul," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

kami berdua pun berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. ya, karena rata-rata para murid sedang menghabiskan waktunya dikantin. entah mengapa aku merasa deg-degan. mungkin sangking degdegannya aku sampai melamun. saat aku sadar, ternyata kami telah sampai ke halaman belakang.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, chen-ah?" tanyaya sambil menduduki salah satu kursi

"em.. a.. aku.. menyukaimu xiuminnie, ani. aku mencintaimu, dari awal kita kelas 11, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" aku lega akhirnya aku dapat mengeluarkan apa yang ingin aku bicarakan.

aku makin deg-degan melihat tidak ada perubahan diraut wajahnya. apakah dia tidak menyukaiku? apakah aku akan ditolak?

"ka.. kau tidak menyukaiku ya?" tanyaku lirih

"ani.. tentu saja aku menyukaimu. sudah lama aku juga menyukaimu chennie. ya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum

aku bahagia. sangat bahagia. ternyata dia mencintaiku, dan kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih

"gomawo minnie. saranghae," aku pun langsung memeluknya

"nado chennie," dia pun membalas pelukanku

.

.

 _Teruntukmu,_

 _terimakasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan aku, dan merawatku ketika aku sakit._

"tuhkan! sudah ku bilang, lain kali makan yang teratur! kalau sudah begini, siapa juga yang kesakitan?"

"iya hyungie, tapi kemarin kan aku melatih adik kelas yang mau pensi, jadi aku lupa makan,"

"makan itu lebih utama chenchen! pokoknya kau harus memperbaiki pola makanmu!"

"ne,"

.

.

 _teruntukmu,_

 _bagaimana bisa, kau menyuruhku makan. sedangkan kau sendiri berusaha menahan lapar agar tak terlihat gendut?_

 _berhentilah diet. karena kau tetap cantik walaupun pipimu seperti bakpao -makanan kesukaanmu kan?_

"hyungie? ayo kekantin!"

"hah? baiklah," mereka berdua pun berjalan kearah kantin. sesampainya disana, mereka langsung menempati tempat duduk yang tersedia di ujung.

"hyungie, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya chen

"tidak, aku masih kenya chenchen. kau saja yang makan," jawab xiumin

"kenyang? bukankah terakhir kau makan itu tadi pagi?" tanya chen. dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh xiumin

"dan sekarang ini sudah sore hyungie. kau harus makan,"

"tapi aku tidak lapar chenchen,"

kruuuk~ kruuk~

"tuhkan perutmu berbunyi. makan ne?" tanya chen sekali lagi

"ta.. tapi.. aku takut gendut, mereka mengatakan kalau aku ini gendut chennie," jawab xiumin sambil menunduk

"gendut? kau tidak gendut hyungie. kau hanya tembam, dan itu lucu. aku tidak suka perempuan yang terlalu kurus, karena nanti akan keras saat dipeluk," jawab chen sambil sedikit terkekeh

xiumin pun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap chen "hmm.. benarkah? baiklah aku ingin ramyeon hehe," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"baiklah, tunggu disini ne," chen mengacak rambut xiumin gemas lalu mengantri dikantin.

.

.

 _Teruntukmu,_

 _aku tahu belajar itu baik. tapi, jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri, karena kau bisa sakit jika terus melihat buku tebal itu._

 _sesekali, tinggalkan bukumu dan makan dikedai ice cream, seperti waktu itu._

"hyungie, apa kau tidak lelah belajar terus?"

"tidak, nilai fisika ku turun, chenchen. jadi aku harus banyak belajar lagi,"

"kau hanya turun 0,05 dari nilai tahun kemarin hyungie, itu bukan masalah besar,"

"tetap saja itu turun chenchen," setelah xiumin mengatakan itu, terjadilah keheningan. xiumin masih sibuk dengan bukunya, sedangkan chen masih sibuk memperhatikan xiumin.

#5 menit kemudian

"baiklah! aku lelah!!" teriak xiumin sambil menutup bukunya. membuat chen terlonjak kaget.

"tuhkan, sudah kubilang. lebih baik kita mendinginkan otakmu. mau ke kedai ice cream?" tawar chen sambil bersiap memakai mantelnya

"tentu, terimakasih,"

.

.

 _teruntukmu,_

 _terimakasih telah menjadi obat penenang disaat aku gelisah._

 _kau bahkan lebih menenangkan dibanding obat-obat penenang itu._

"ini semua salah! ulangi lagi!" teriak sang dosen memarahiku. salah?! salah siapa dia jarang ada saat aku meminta bimbingan?! dasar menyebalkan! pantas mukanya sudah keliatan sangat tua!

aku pulang ke apartemen dengan rasa kesal membuncah. sebelumnya aku telah membeli beberapa obat penenang. karena aku benar-benar merasa butuh ketenang.

klek..

"selamat datang chennie," sambut seseorang, dan ternyata minnie ku yang menyambutku.

"kenapa bengong seperti itu? ayo masuk, aku telah membuatkanmu makanan," katanya sambil menarikku ke tempat makan,

tanpa membuka suara, aku pun memulai makan ku. "ini enak minnie," kataku, karena ini benar-benar enak.

"benarkah? aku tahu kau sedang pusing. jangan terlalu banyak meminum obat penenang itu.. karena aku disini akan menjadi penenang mu," katanya sambil tersenyum manis

.

.

 _Teruntukmu,_

 _terimakasih telah menungguku disini, disaat kita harus berpisah karena aku mulai belajar menjadi pemimpin diperusahaan keluargaku._

minnie, maaf, tapi aku harus pergi ke london untuk belajar mengelola perusahaan ayahku,"

"mengapa meminta maaf? pergi saja.. aku masih disini untuk menunggumu chennie. jadi jangan khawatir, belajarlah dengan benar dan cepat kembali," kata xiumin dengan senyum hangatnya

"gomawo minnie.. tunggu aku, ne?" kata chen sambil membawa xiumin kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

 _Teruntukmu,_

 _aku telah kembali,_

 _aku sudah memegang perusahaan ayahku_

 _aku telah mapan._

 _maka dari itu.._

 _maukah kau menikah denganku?_

 _menjadi ibu dari anak- anakku?_

 _mendampingiku hingga ajal menjemput kita?_

 ** _"tentu aku mau chennie, terimakasih,"_** _katanya sambil menghamburkan dirinya kedalam pelukanku_

 ** _"gomawo.. saranghae,"_**

 ** _"nado,"_**

 ** _END._**

RNR

note : ini awalnya ff challange, tapi dianya nyerah :( wkwk, maaf kalau jelek, ini dibikin cuma 2 jam. jadi maaf kalau jelek.


End file.
